Atsumu Miya
is a second year setter at Inarizaki High School who was invited to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp with Kageyama. He is the twin brother of Osamu Miya. Appearance Miya has a light-coloured fringe similar to Shirabu's. It appears to be dyed, as he also has a darker undercut. His eyebrows are a dark colour, most likely his original hair colour. His eyes are large and hooded and droop slightly. Personality Miya is a provocative, but carefree person. Though he likes to annoy people, he sometimes gives offhand compliments. He's often shown with a lazy smile on his face, but he can be arrogant and condescending. Background Not much is known about his background, but it's been noted that he speaks in a Kansai dialect. Since Miya was invited to the All-Japan Youth training camp, he's at a very high skill level. His team placed 2nd at the Interhigh, and are the second seeds at the Spring High. Plot Tokyo Nationals Arc Preparation for Nationals He's invited to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training CampChapter 210. During the first practice match, when Kageyama messes up, Miya chuckles lightly and later, seems to focus a lot of his attention on the first year. Sometime later, during a break, he approaches Kageyama as the latter was talking to Hoshiumi. After Kageyama tells Hoshiumi that he's not really affected by his jumping power, Miya laughs and calls Kageyama a cool and collected person. He then bluntly tells the first year that he initially thought Kageyama was a badass, but he can now see that Kageyama's just a goody-two-shoes. This annoys the latter, who glares at Miya hostilely. The final practice match, Miya tosses to Kageyama for the first timeChapter 219. Kageyama easily hits it and tells Miya later that his tosses are easy to hit. Arrogantly, Miya replies that people who can't hit his tosses are scrubs. He then asks Kageyama if he enjoys spiking more than setting because Kageyama seems to be annoyed when he sets. Kageyama doesn't understand and stresses that he's a setter, and Miya leaves it at that. Kageyama suddenly reminds him of what he said about his being a goody-two-shoes, and Miya replies that he just means Kageyama is obedient and honest. As the players head home, Miya waves to Kageyama and tells him that they'll meet again at nationals. Nationals Miya watches Karasuno's first match against Tsubakihara and notes that Kageyama's completely different from when he was at the campChapter 235. He then turns to Hinata, having seen his jumping power and speed, and wonders who he is. Statistics Miya is the best high school setter in Japan. Though he hasn't been shown setting powerful tosses, it's been shown that his tosses are very easy to hit, never wavering and never off. Miya's tosses create the illusion that the spikers have improved. He is also noted for his ability to do both jump floaters and jump serves. He won the Best Server award at the Interhigh. Relationships Tobio Kageyama Kageyama took an immediate dislike to Miya when the second year called him a goody-two-shoes, but Miya later explained that he was referring to how Kageyama was diligent, honest, and obedient; it's still unknown though if Miya intended his explanation to be a compliment or another deragatory comment. Despite this, Kageyama doesn't hold the grudge for long. Miya seems to be amused by Kageyama for some reason and calls him "Tobio-kun". Trivia Quotes * "People who can't hit my tosses are nothin' but scrubs." (To Kageyama, Chapter 219) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Setters Category:2nd Year Category:Inarizaki High Volleyball Club